


A Better Meeting

by hpbrat2



Series: Drabbles of Drabbleness [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, mildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpbrat2/pseuds/hpbrat2
Summary: What if Harry had met the Basilisk prior to the end of Second Year? What if the meeting went differently that expected?





	A Better Meeting

The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out. This was bad, this was very very bad. Harry looked around frantically at the walls of the tunnel like cave he had run into, away from the scary black thing that had been eating the unicorn (drinking from the unicorn?) that had been chasing him through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. 

He hissed a curse to himself, one that he’d heard the older boys on the Quidditch team use when the Slytherins were playing particularly dirty. 

~Yes, Master?~ 

He spun around. “Who’s there!?” he asked, his voice cracking with his terror. His eyes met the largest snake he had ever seen. With a shout he fell back on his bum and scrambled against the side of the cavern. ~Who…who are you? And how do you know English?~

The snake hissed what appeared to be a laugh. ~We aren’t speaking in English. You are speaking in Serpent’s Tongue.~ It’s large tongue flickered over him. ~Don’t be scared. I don’t want to eat you. You speak the language of my master.~

~You…you’re master?~

~Master Salazar of course,~ the snake hissed knowingly. ~Come along, small hatchlings should not be out in the forest after dark.~ It began to slither back through a tunnel he hadn’t seen previously at the back of the cavern. ~I will take you back to the school, though I didn’t realize the headmasters had granted entrance to ones as young as you.~

~I am eleven!~ Harry said indignantly.

The snake hissed in disbelief. ~Well, come along. It’s too late for you to be out here.~

Shakily Harry stood, well, unlike the Dark Being, at least the snake didn’t seem to want to attack him. Or eat him. He followed the, rather massive, snake through some old, dirty tunnels until they reached a grand cavern, a large pool of water along one side, and a giant statue of a man’s head taking up nearly one wall. 

~I am not allowed to leave my home as the school is not in danger, but if you follow the corridors that way~ she indicated with her tail ~you will be back in your portion of the castle.~

~If you aren’t allowed to leave, how did you find me?~

~You smelled of fear and danger. No one should be in the forest after nightfall, especially not hatchlings. Now off to bed with you. And come visit me again when you have time.~

~Thank you.~ Harry said meekly to the snake. ~Um…do you have a name?~

~You may call me Mother Basilisk.~


End file.
